Again
by cammiesmith1
Summary: Cammie Smith is Sir Patrick's assistant. Unbeknownst to the young lighthearted twenty-year-old her employer is Ares, the God of War.


p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It had been an unusually calm day. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The usual bustling of uniformed council men who trod across the clean floor, wearing footprints into the ground towards Sir Patrick Morgan's office seemed less than usual. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Yet you enjoyed the quiet, and used your time to take your mind away from it all. Away from the war, the distant gunfire and smoke which spewed into the skies horizon, and gave yourself hope the fighting would soon be over./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"As Morgan's secretary you usually arrived at your desk with a pile full of work, files to sort, letters to proof read and your boss' mail to sort through. But today you had barely two sheets of paper laid before you, so you took it easy and slowly raked your eyes over the words, your mind still distracted by a dreamland, when suddenly Patrick's face filled your mind. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"His groan startled you. After remaining so quiet behind his closed office door, the one sound caused you to shoot to your feet and rushed to his door./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Sir?" You asked with timid concern, tapping your fingernails onto the wooden door gently, your other hand played with the doorknob, easing it away from its lock "Can I come in? Are you alright?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Another groan sounded, this time more painful than the last and without hesitation you pushed yourself through the door and practically fell into his office. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oh _" he spoke your name startled, his kind face appeared pale and ill looking "I'm fine" he made a shooing motion with his hand, the other gripped to his hip and you noticed he leant more weight than usual onto his injured side as he supported himself with his black cane./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You don't look fine Sir" your brow furrowed and your tone directed stubbornness "At least let me help you sit down" you quickly took yourself to his good side and wrapped your arm around his waist, his tall figure leant against you and you felt the comforting warmth of his body. His cologne teased at your senses as you inhaled the sweet musk and you tried to focus on getting your boss safely into his seat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I said I'm fine _" his gentle tone spoke your name which sent a pleasured shudder up your spine. His voice was a great comfort to you in this time, and you felt Patrick could ease any trouble or worry you had during these terrifying ordeals around you, but you focused on the job at hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I need to get you saw down Sir" you spoke with authority, shifting Morgan to the side and eased him into his chair. You stood before him and took his cane away, resting it against the hat stand at his window "Does that feel better?" your eyes gazed into one another, and you felt a passion burn between you like tension struggling to contain itself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Patrick smiled, his eyes lit up like sparkling stars and his smile broadened across his cheeks, he ran his fingers through his moustache before neatening his already slicked hair./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"No matter what troubled Sir Patrick, he always appeared in pristine condition. You had never seen him out of smart dress, he always wore his finest suits and today was no different. He had chosen a simple black two piece, a white, well pressed shirt fit his body and finished with a slick black tie. Morgan appeared to have the finest tailor, his suits always impeccably fit to his lean figure and you were immensely attracted to the pride he took in himself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" In fact, you were attracted to everything about him, you couldn't deny the feelings you contained for your boss./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Will there be anything else?" you asked, trying to cut the silence and you felt your cheeks flush warm as he took your hand in his, encasing your fingers lightly before taking your knuckles to his lips. He placed a lingering kiss onto your soft flesh, his moustache tickled your skin and as his eyes remained on you, you felt your heart quicken and your body ran warmer./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I can't thank you enough" he spoke, squeezing your fingers with affection "You show immense concern for me and I repay you atrociously" his brows strained with concern "Let me do something for you, to show my appreciation"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oh" you laughed nervously, pushing a piece of your hair behind your ear "Sir, that's not necessary" you tried to pull your hand away from his grip, but he tightened his fingers around you, not allowing you to leave/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I insist" he smirked, like a wave of confidence washed over him and it was as though a different person had possessed him. You couldn't help but feel attracted to this side you had never seen before, and felt eager to release more of this person trapped within him./p 


End file.
